


Rescue

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Rescue, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat save a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Clint and Natasha were om a mission in Russia. They were here for 5 hours and everything had gone side ways.

The building they were in was set on fire. It was an apartment building.

On top of that they were separated.

Clint was speeding towards the exit when he heard small whimpers.

It came from one of the apartments.

Clint saw that it was a baby. The bodies of the parents were lying in the fire.

He heard Nat saying, "Clint where are you?"

Clint replied, "Coming, ETA 5 minutes."

Clint picked up the baby who was a girl and swiftly exited the building which collapsed 10 seconds later.

Natasha saw him and engulfed him in a hug. She realized there was someone in his arms.

She looked and saw a small baby.

"Her parents are dead, Nat." said Clint.

Natasha knew. Maybe this was her opportunity to be a mother.

"We can take her with us. Give her a new life." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Clint.

"I am. Maybe this is how I become a mother." Said Natasha.

"OK, so what do we name her?" asked Clint as the baby fell asleep.

"Arianna, it means holy." said Natasha.

"Nice name. Welcome to the family Arianna Romanoff-Barton." said Clint.

Both spies and ew parents sat in the car and drove away with the new addition to their family.


End file.
